


The Adventures of Daddy Emma and her little Gina: The Beginning

by strngrmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Emma, Dom Emma, F/F, Mommydom, little girl regina, littlegirl, mdlg, sub regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of The Adventures of Dady Emma and her little Gina: The Beginning, how they started this unconvetional relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Daddy Emma and her little Gina: The Beginning

It all started after Regina’s torture. When the whole “Archie is dead, Archie isn’t dead” issue was fixed, Regina found herself in front of Emma “I want to be your friend” Swan, Cora “I want to redeem myself” Mills, Henry, the Uncharmings, new friends and all that jazz. However, after the electroshocks, she realized that, since everybody was trying with her, she should try back.  
It happened when Regina decided to help Emma cleaning the loft: the brunette escaped her mother questions by using her new friend, helping her with the tidying and cleaning of the apartment. Regina already knew that Emma was very good at drawing, and she was aware the blonde had her own comic series, but when she looked under the bed, she expected to find superheroes and supervillains, and not… that.  
There she was, in all her Evil Queen glory, with her dress’ skirts up, her bare butt red with bruises, bent over the Saviour’s knee, the blonde spanking her hard.  
“Mommy, it hurts!” her drawing was complaining, and Regina could see why. The room was too hot, she was too wet.  
“You deserve this and more, baby. Lying to Mommy it’s not okay” the blonde answered in the comic. The woman scrolled the pages, only to find more BDSM stuff in where she was the sub and Emma the dome. Well, at least the Sheriff was right with the roles they had…  
“Regina, are you okay? Need help? Your mother just called, she said you need to take your pills for your…” Emma’s voice died when she saw the object of her love and desire holding that kinky book she dedicated herself to so much.  
“Emma!” the brunette said surprised, high pitched voice, wide eyes. She let the comic fall and Emma approached her.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
“So…” the older woman started, closing the last page.  
“So…” imitated the princess, nervous. Maybe, letting Regina read the entire comic was a bad idea. Maybe now her new friendship with the brunette was ruined. Maybe she was scared, maybe she thought she was sick, maybe…  
“Is it Mommy or Daddy?” Regina asked softly, piercing Emma’s soul with her big brown beautiful eyes. Emma opened her mouth a few times, until she could finally say:  
“Daddy when it’s sexual, Mommy when it’s not”  
The mayor stood up, put herself in front of Emma, and leaning in, she whispered in her ear:  
“Well, they say good girls bend over their knees and bad girls do it over their waist” Guess who’s a bad, bad girl”.


End file.
